When The Flower is Alone
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: Arthur se sentía incomodo... Esa clase de incomodidad donde su cuerpo se acaloraba y no lo dejaba pensar... ¡Era tan vergonzoso! Pero por hoy, no importaba... Aprovecharía la ausencia de Alfred en casa para solucionar aquel... "Problema" Drabble. USUK. 2pHetalia by Dotty


¡Lo prometido es deuda! E Ivy cumple sus deudas… Aquí esta la traducción de la cual les había hablado. Esta representa mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme atraso, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar… Así que… disfruten esta pequeño y perver drabble (?) Aunque, en ciertas partes es mas tierno, después de todo, es Artie ewe Oh! Y este escrito no tenia titulo, me tome la libertad de colocarlo yo...

**Tipo:** Drabble

**Genero:** Yaoi, Lemmon

**Pareja:** UsxUk

**Escritor Original: **Skadiyoko

**Traductor: **Ivychankasumi

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de Himepapa. Esta AU es propiedad de Dotty. Este fanfic, fue escrito por skadiyoko. Lo único mió aquí es la chafa traducción al español.

**Advertencias: **Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Concordancia realmente grotesca. ¿La primera traducción que hago en mi vida?

**Dedicado a: **Amore! Siempre… A Alice, esa superior malvadosa, a todos aquellos a los que les debía esto por ser mala escritora (?) To skadiyoko, who permits me to translate her drabble…/A skadiyoko que me traducir traducir su drabble/ And it is dedicated to dotty-sama, 'cause she creates the best characters of the World /Y es dedicado a Dotty-sama, porque ella crea los mejores personajes del mundo/ (?) –mucha gente!-

* * *

Arthur estaba incomodo. No el tipo de incomodidad de la que solo quieres reírte, si no el tipo donde tu cuerpo quema, y tu mente esta fogosa. No es una nueva forma de incomodidad, pero el siempre ha tenido un conflicto interno con ella. La mayoría de las veces, simplemente la ignora. Desafortunadamente, esta no es una de esas veces.

Estaba en la habitación compartida con Alfred, por eso seguía en la cama, haciendo su voluntad a merced de ese calor. Es decir, no se calmaría. Arthur sabía que necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades. Y pronto, ya que Alfred había ido a visitar a Matt hacia poco, y no estaba seguro cuando estaría de regreso. El pelirrojo respiro profundamente para prepararse.

Sus mejillas estaban febrilmente calidas.

Con sus dedos vacilantes, empujo suavemente su camisa fuera de su torso. Esta estaba muy caliente, y él sabia que ese calor solo empeoraría a menos que… empezara. El gélido aire lo golpeo en su ahora pecho descubierto, era embarazoso cuan delicioso se sentía. Cuan libre se sentía.

Antes de ocuparse de su pantalón, el inglés logro tomar la almohada de Alfred. La llevo a su rostro sonrojado, inhalando profundamente. Y gimió. Avergonzado de si mismo, empujo el rostro de forma mas profunda en el algodón. Dios, si que ama el olor de su novio. Este es aun mejor que el de cualquier flor que haya conocido. Limpio, mezclado con el olor natural de cualquier cuerpo. Arthur no sabia que su sentido del olfato era realmente sensible, pero tan solo esa respiración deliciosa y agradable hizo temblar a sus rodillas.

Metiendo la mano en la funda de aquella almohada, saco una camiseta negra. Era larga, suave, y todo en ella le decía "Alfred". Arthur nunca admitiría que de vez en cuando robaba una de las camisetas del americano, usándola para el placer propio. No. Eso estaba muy mal, y probablemente pensaría que era un tonto. Esconderse furtivamente era su única opción. Hacerse el desentendido es la única vía de escape si Al llegaba a encontrar la prenda en su almohada.

Arrojando el objeto de nuevo en dirección a la cabecera, sostuvo la tela en sus manos con férreo control. Sus huesudos nudillos se trasformaron en nieve dejándose caer a su lado, reparando en el embriagante olor. Su ingle siendo apretada, sin saber si debía juntar las piernas para impedirla o abrir las mismas a la medida que podría irse dando el acto… Era frustrante. Humillante.

Pero el quería eso.

Bajando un poco su mano, notó que el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros, ya estaba abierto. Arthur trata de huir de ellos, sabe que ha quedado atrapado un par de veces, pero se mueve de manera brusca, dispuesto a liberarse. Después de que estos habían caído de sus caderas, estaba seguro de que se podría freír un huevo en su rostro. Sus orejas llenas de pequeñas pecas, están hirviendo, tanto que empiezan a arder, tanto que empieza a doler... Sacudiendo su rostro, rápidamente bajo su bóxer.

Dependiente solo de aquel sentimiento que no había despertado por completo. El olfato no puede ir mas lejos, incluso para alguien tan sensible como el. Temblando sentado, asomo sus suaves ojos azules a su… virilidad. Definitivamente, esta se endurecía, pero aun lo hacia de forma calmada Tragando saliva, Arthur la tomo temeroso con su mano. El tocarla se sentía tan bien… pero también lo confundía de forma desagradable. Era lascivo, en contra de sus ideas y sobre todo personalidad… pero caramba, eso hace que se sienta demasiado bien, siempre. Una vez que el pelirrojo comienza, puede olvidarse de todo hasta que termine, pero a veces su nerviosismo no le deja llegar tan lejos. Pero hoy no, el se preparo para lo que iba a venir.

Lo acaricio, pero rápidamente aparto la mano de su cuerpo. No se sentía bien. A continuación, el británico se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de la loción. Se sintió estupido, por eso bajo la cabeza por un momento. Tomando aire, prácticamente se arrastro a su mesita de noche, agarrando luego la inocente botella de loción, manteniéndola unos segundos en sus manos. Volviendo a aquella posición vergonzosa, roció un poco de esta en su mano, y se envolvió a si mismo una vez mas.

¡Frió! Murmuro Arthur, deteniéndose por un momento. El siempre olvidaba el dejar calentar el líquido aunque sea un poco antes de proseguir. Arthur, poco a poco sintió mas su suave palma, y el pensamiento fugaz de olvidarse de aquel acto cruzo su mente. Pero el calor seguía revolviéndose alrededor de su estomago, aplastando sus esperanzas. Una vez que el líquido se acoplo a su temperatura, volvió a acariciarse. Oh si.

Si, si, si.

Sinceramente, Arthur no odiaba masturbarse. Era algo normal en el ser humano, pero cuando llegaba al acto siempre se ponía nervioso. Lo hacia sentir incomodo y ridículo. Pero era agradable liberar algunas de sus emociones y energía reprimidas de esa manera. El chico se retorció entre el bombeo que resonaba en toda la habitación, sin poder detener los jadeos burbujeantes de su garganta, derramándose a través de su boca.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, tomo la camiseta del castaño con su mano libre, atrayéndola a su nariz. Su agudo sentido hacia el placer aun más poderoso, mientras imágenes de Alfred llegaban al primer plano de su mente. Arthur… Arthur quería hacer esa clase de cosas con su novio. No todos los días, claro que no… pero a veces, no estaría mal… Deseaba complacer al chico que amaba de esa forma. Hacer que sintiera tal éxtasis. Su rostro tan difícil de leer, escondido entre las barreras que había asegurado a su alrededor. La idea le dolía en su corazón. Quería hacer feliz a Alfred, y estar seguro de que realmente lo estaba haciendo…

La imaginación de Arthur, comenzó a tomar vuelo. Otro cuerpo calido contra el suyo. El sudor y la excitación llenaban el aire, convirtiéndolo en un verdadero conjunto… Pero Alfred era un desastre a su lado. Se ponía nervioso, se confundía, y era torpe. Sabia exactamente que debía hacer dentro de su mente, pero era incapaz de llevarlo a cabo físicamente tal y como quería lo que pensaba. Era entrañable, y se habría enfadado de pura frustración, haciendo todo lo posible por no lastimar a Arthur. El tratamiento que el pelirrojo se daba, le resultaba mejor. Tocarse experimentalmente, como si fuera a estallar por los toques.

La presión en su vientre crecía. Arthur se bombeaba a su ritmo, acariciando sus testículos cuando el quería. Enterrando la nariz en el algodón negro, tratado de mantener la inhalación constante. Esto era difícil, pues necesitaba jadear y boquear para mantenerse consciente. Su corazón se aceleraba, se golpeaba contra su pecho tan fuerte que aseguraría que le saldría un moretón. Fugazmente, el ingles se pregunto si Alfred se sentía así cuando se masturbaba… ¿Pensaba en el? ¿Se imaginaba a ambos, juntos, desnudos, con movimientos a lo largo del uno al otro? Una parte de su ser, deseo que así fuera, que el no era el único.

Todo se acumulaba en su interior. Arthur nunca había durado demasiado. Nunca necesitaba mucho para destruir su resistencia, ya que no solía complacerse muy a menudo. Eso estaba bien para el, prefería terminar eso lo mas pronto posible. Parecía increíble, ya que para todos, esto seria una molestia. Su respiración entrecortada, la garganta seca y áspera, los gemidos suplicantes por su liberación.

No había nada como la sensación de ese orgasmo. El mundo desaparece esa fracción de segundo de placer innegable. Al final, Arthur siempre sentía que había valido la pena todos los momentos de incomodidad. Y tal vez cuando… bueno, si el y Alfred tuvieran relaciones, estas serian aun mas intensas. Con una duración larga, y para satisfacerse sin ningún limite. Tal vez… podría tocar el tema en algún momento.

Ahora que había terminado, su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse rápidamente. Tanto que un escalofrió lo estremeció. Instintivamente, Arthur cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, temblores como esos hacia que sus muñecas presionaran sus pezoncitos endurecidos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba mojada, arrebatándola lejos de su lado para mirar avergonzado aquella loción, manchada desde que termino viniéndose. Se bajo de la cama, con cuidado de no tocar nada con esa mano sucia. Corriendo hacia la puerta, abrió de golpe, yéndose derecho y sin retorno hacia el baño.

Arthur no se dio cuenta de la situación perpleja de un estadounidense cerca de la entrada del pasillo, mirando con su rostro completamente rojo, como su novio desnudo salía disparado al baño, escuchando inmediatamente, el tranquilo sonido de la ducha.

* * *

Gran final ewe Espero den el siguiente paso (?) ¡Muy bien! Ese fue el drabble… también celebrando que ya son 10 historias las que publico –brillos- Nunca creí que llegaría a tanto, la verdad –ríe-

Por si alguien se pregunta sobre que son los sexcanon's de Dotty, son como headcanons que ella menciono en una madrugada, entre las 12 y 2 de la mañana acerca de sus personajes, pero luego borro… Pocos salvaron la información, yo poquis, pero bueno… -suspira- andaba en el cel… Pero al parecer ella si andaba por aca… En la nota ella relata que lo escribió con cero planeación a las tres de la mañana, pero yo opino que le quedo mosho! ;W;

Recuerden seguir a Dotty-sama! Pronto hará un evento en su tumblr sobre Mania!Alfred y 2p!Alfred… un Alfredcest (?)

dotty-box . tumblr . com

Y también no se olviden de seguir a la awesome escritora de esto:

skadiyoko . tumblr . com

Y de perdidas a mi –de colada (?)-

ivy-chan-kasumi . tumblr . com

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
